The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a single-ended sense amplifier and a memory device using the same.
Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile semiconductor memory devices and non-volatile semiconductor memory devices. Volatile semiconductor memory devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM). Non-volatile semiconductor devices include resistive memory devices such as flash memory devices, resistive random access memories (ReRAMs), phase-change random access memories (PRAMs), and magneto-resistive random access memories (MRAMs). A sense amplifier senses and amplifies digital data at a low level which is stored in a memory cell of a memory device, that is, weak digital data, and transforms the weak digital data into digital data at a high level. A single-ended sense amplifier compares a voltage of a bit line input to one of two input terminals, that is, a sensing voltage, with a reference voltage received via the other terminal, and outputs a comparison result as data of a memory cell.
The sense amplifier and the memory device using the same may perform a low-voltage drive operation during a read operation.